A mobile device may switch from an active power mode to a power save mode during one or more idle periods, for example, to reduce power consumption of the mobile device and to extend a battery life of a battery of the mobile device.
During the power save mode, the mobile device may power down main elements of the device, e.g., a processor, a display, a memory and/or any other power-consuming elements of the mobile device, while maintaining a network interface of the mobile device powered up.
The network interface may analyze and/or process incoming network traffic, and may wake-up the mobile device only when required, for example, based on one or more conditions defined by the mobile device.
Offloading the processing and/or the analyzing of the incoming traffic from the main elements of the mobile device to the network interface enables the mobile device to power down the main elements during the power save mode, and to reduce power consumption of the mobile device.